


Three of a Kind

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash_minis, Crossover, F/F, Multi, One Shot, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it seemed like they were three of a kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Jossverse Femslash Minificathon.

Dawn woke up with a start, and she barely held back a gasp as her heart pounded in her chest. She quickly sat up, pulling her thin blanket tightly around her as her gaze flew wildly around the room. After a few seconds, the walls of metal that surrounded her suddenly clicked in her mind. Serenity. Spaceship. Future. Home.

As the images from her dream (Mom. Buffy. Sunnydale. Los Angeles. Italy. Love. Hatred. Loss.) faded away, Dawn felt her breathing slowly return to normal. A pang of homesickness tugged at her heart for just a moment, but she quickly pushed it down. There was no point in thinking about everything that she had lost. Magic was rare now that Earth was gone, and - though she suspected that Shepherd Book knew more than he was letting on - it was impossible for her to find her way home.

"Bad dream."

Dawn didn't even jump as River's voice echoed through her room. Instead, she merely turned toward the doorway and raised an eyebrow. By the end of her first week on board Serenity, she had learned that River rarely asked questions - the younger girl usually spoke in statements.

"Yeah," Dawn acknowledged, "I had a bad dream."

River gave her a sad smile before making her way to Dawn's bed, her feet barely making a sound as she moved with the grace of a dancer. "Third time this week," she said softly, dropping down beside Dawn on the bed. "Nightmares? Or memories?"

Dawn gave her a look as she lifted the blanket enough for River to slip under it with her. "You never ask questions."

River cocked her head, but she didn't disagree. "Both," she said. "Nightmares that are memories."

"I'm sure that you have some of those yourself," Dawn said lightly, drawing a quiet laugh from River.

From the doorway, someone let out a snort. "Do the two of you always have to be so depressing?" Kaylee asked, stepping into the room.

"Of course we do," Dawn shot back instantly. "You're optimistic enough for all three of us. It's the only way to balance it out."

Kaylee stuck out her tongue as she walked over to Dawn's bed and dropped down on the end. "Didn't they even teach you to respect your elders back in the past?" she asked.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "She thinks that she's so much better because she's a whole two years older than me," she said to River, shaking her head. "Has she always had these delusions of grandeur?"

When River nodded, Kaylee grabbed one of Dawn's pillows and promptly threw it at the two girls under the covers. River squealed and ducked behind Dawn, who merely caught the pillow in her arms and tossed it right back at Kaylee.

Kaylee grabbed the pillow in midair and shot Dawn a slightly worried look. "Did you have another bad dream?"

Dawn let out a sigh before letting her back drop down to lay on the bed. "Okay, River knew that because she's psychic girl," she said irritably. "How exactly did you come to the conclusion that I've been having bad dreams?"

"She followed me. And you asked Simon for medicine," River said lightly, reaching over and gently grabbing Dawn's hand. "He talks in his sleep. Even after sex."

"River!"

Dawn struggled to keep a straight face when she saw the look in Kaylee's eyes, but - when she glanced over at River and saw the twinkle in her eyes - she gave up. She burst into laughter and was quickly joined by River.

Kaylee pounced on them.

River rolled out of the way, slipping out from under the covers and landing on the floor. Dawn wasn't as lucky, however, and found herself pinned under Kaylee. "Um, sorry?" she said, not sounded apologetic in the least bit.

"You're going to be," Kaylee said threateningly, bringing her hands down so that were resting just above Dawn's belly. Dawn's eyes widened, and she let out a shriek as Kaylee suddenly started tickling her.

Dawn fought back for several seconds, but she finally gave in. "Stop!" she cried out, almost screaming with laughter. "I give!"

When Kaylee didn't stop, Dawn did the only thing she could think of. She kissed her.

Kaylee stopped instantly, but - instead of pulling away with excuses about Simon and men and her not being even remotely sly like Dawn thought she would - she pressed her lips tightly against hers. Before Dawn knew what was happening, she felt Kaylee's hands slipping under her shirt.

And then she felt another pair of hands doing the exact same thing.

Dawn pulled apart in an instant. "River!"

River grinned at her from where she was kneeling at the side of the bed. "My turn," she said teasingly, leaning forward to brush her lips against Dawn's. She pulled away almost instantly, though, twisting her head so that she could do the exact same thing to Kaylee.

"Three of a kind," she explained when she noticed that both Dawn and Kaylee were staring at her. "Didn't seem fair to leave anyone out."

"What in the name of--"

They all turned toward the doorway, where Mal was staring at them all with a bemused expression on his face. "Jayne was on his way down here too," he said, giving them all a pointed look. "Apparently he heard the three of you and assumed you were having some sort of orgy."

Kaylee's face turned bright red, and River gave him an interested look. Before she could say anything, though, Dawn broke in: "Well, if you want to be technical--"

Mal shot her a look, and Dawn wisely trailed off. The cocky grin she was wearing didn't fade in the least bit. "Want to tell me what you three are doing up this late?" he asked. "Other than the obvious."

"Dawn had a nightmare," Kaylee said hurriedly. "We were just... cheering her up."

"Cheering her up," Mal repeated, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at Dawn. "Tell me, did it work?"

"Tell me captain, what do you think?" she asked with a grin.


End file.
